


Second Chance

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Second Chances, Sentinel Bingo Card, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair decide to give one of their favorite restaurants a second chance.SEntinel BingoPrompt: Second Chance





	Second Chance

Second Chance  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair decide to give one of their favorite restaurants a second chance.   
Prompt: Second Chance  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: Second Chance   
Warnings: Slice of life   
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 365  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

 

It was Blair’s birthday and he wanted to go to their favorite restaurant but alas, it had sucked the last time they went there so they decided to stop going. Tonight he was missing it. They had delicious white sauce lobster lasagna that Blair could taste if he closed his eyes and thought on it long enough. 

Jim got home from work and saw the look on Blair’s face and asked, “Are you thinking about the white sauce lasagna at Saccony’s?”

“How do you know this stuff?” Blair asked as he went into Jim’s arms and kissed him longingly. “I miss it now and then, you know?”

“I made reservations for tonight. I decided to give it a second chance. Everyone is entitled to have a bad day now and then. So are they. It’s your birthday and I can’t imagine celebrating this night without Saccony’s being part of it.”

Blair hugged Jim even harder. “I’m so glad. Thank you, man. I bet it’ll be better tonight.”

“Rose asked where we had been when I made the reservation. I told her we had been super busy but tonight was your birthday. So she said she’s doing something special for you. I have no idea what that is.”

“When are we going?” Blair asked. 

“As soon as you get dressed and get in the truck,” Jim teased. 

“I can’t wait. I’ve missed it so much.”

As Blair finished getting ready, Jim hoped that tonight would be a special night in more ways than one. They needed their favorite restaurant to go to. It had been too long.

Blair came out of the bathroom looking radiant. Jim felt like the luckiest man on earth.

*

The drive home from Saccony’s was quiet but wonderful. They had a fantastic meal and were so glad they gave it a second chance. Now they were both ready to go into a food coma.

Thank goodness for second chances. 

The end


End file.
